The present invention relates to a form for non-impact printers.
An object of the present invention is to develop a provide a form for a non-impact printer, which can be used after printing as a traditional self-copying form, notwithstanding the fact that it is essentially intended for being printed by means of a so-called non-impact printer.
To achieve this object in accordance with the present invention, the form consists of four sections and in that each section is separated from the next section by parallel fold lines or perforations, with the upper section having the same surface area as the total surfaces of the two subsequent sections, over which the upper section is folded before printing, and such that after printing the upper section can be folded further over the lower section and that an image can be transferred to the lower section by means of mechanical or chemical self-copying techniques by exerting a air pressure on the upper section.